


Cuddling

by JessicaMDawn



Series: Moments in Time [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMDawn/pseuds/JessicaMDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is injured during a rehearsal and Kurt just wants to hold him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

"Ow, ow."

"You know, I could have sworn you said you were fine," Kurt replied, both as a tease and an admonishment.

Blaine dropped on the couch, letting his crutches fall to the floor with a loud clatter, groaning as he leaned his head back on the couch cushions. "That was before the three flights of stairs _while on crutches_." He flung his arms out across the cushions as well. "I can't go to work. My leg hurts too bad. Just kill me now. Put me out of my misery!" he moaned dramatically.

Kurt placed his hands on his hips and shook his head at Blaine. He bent down to pick up Blaine's crutches and set them against the side of the couch near Blaine so that he could grab them quickly if he needed them. Truly, his boyfriend was a child sometimes.

Still...

Blaine opened his eyes when Kurt plopped down on the sofa next to him. Kurt snuggled in close to Blaine's side, wrapping his arms around as much of Blaine as he could and tucking his legs up underneath himself. He rubbed his face against Blaine's sweater vest and smiled.

"If it hurts so bad, what does that teach you?" he asked.

Blaine shrugged, wrapping his right arm around Kurt's back and using his left to touch Kurt's right arm across Blaine's stomach. "Never let Chad build a stage bridge again?"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. He nodded. "Right, of course. Never again." He snickered some more while Blaine smiled adoringly at him. "I'll be sure to let Ryan know. He can make Chad paint clouds or something instead. A suitable punishment."

"Very," Blaine agreed, mock serious.

They could joke about it now - _Kurt_ could joke about it now. Now that Blaine was safe, Kurt could relax.

Kurt let his head fall against Blaine's shoulder and took a deep breath. He could feel Blaine's heat even through his clothes. He thrived on the up and down motion of Blaine's chest as he breathed. Kurt could still remember standing to the left of the stage, watching Blaine practice a scene with the female lead, Christa. Blaine was phenomenal, as always. He had trailed his way up the bridge set up on the right edge of the stage, talking to Christa the whole time, his hand grazing the wood railing but never holding on. And then suddenly there wasn't a bridge any more. There was just a pile of broken wood, with Blaine in the center of it.

"I was so scared," Kurt admitted in a whisper.

All the warmth of the situation vanished. Blaine looked at Kurt curiously but didn't speak. Kurt shook his head and shut his eyes.

"You didn't get back up," he elaborated. "The bridge collapsed. It was – there was _nothing,_ Blaine. The bridge collapsed, and you didn't even scream. There was no warning and you _fell._ And then I saw you, lying there surrounded by wood and half hidden inside what was left of the bridge walls. You weren't moving, Blaine. You weren't moving...and no one was saying anything. I thought the world had stopped. I thought _my_ world had stopped."

Blaine's arm tightened around him, pulling Kurt closer to his body. He leaned more into Kurt and pressed his nose into Kurt's hair.

"I'm sorry I scared you," he apologized in a whisper.

Kurt held him tighter. He could hear Georgia shouting for someone to call an ambulance while she broke more of the bridge away so she could get to Blaine. He remembered the sirens, the doctors, the gurney. But he barely remembers the trip to the hospital. He knows Blaine hit his head going down; that was why he lost consciousness. He knows it was nothing serious. He knew that now, with Blaine warm against him on their sofa. But remembering the accident… it was frightening to know it could all end that fast. That sudden.

"I don't think painting clouds is bad enough of a punishment," Blaine murmured into Kurt's hair.

Kurt didn't even open his eyes. He just hummed out a question and ran his right thumb over Blaine's arm.

"I think he should have to get us both coffee every day until I'm all healed up," he whispered conspiratorially. Kurt giggled. "I'm serious. And you should change your order every day for the first week and then tell him to get you your 'usual.' It'll be great."

Now Kurt was laughing into Blaine's chest. He curled further into his boyfriend and rubbed his head back and forth against Blaine's sweater. "You're silly." He looked up, a wide smile still spread across his face, to find Blaine with a laughing grin of his own. "But you're also devious and brilliant. Let's do it."

Blaine nodded. "Totally." He stretched and winced. "But that's tomorrow. Tonight I want to snuggle and forget about everything. Especially my leg."

Kurt nodded. "Deal." He laid his head down on Blaine's shoulder again and held him close as he breathed in deeply. Blaine did his best to curl up into Kurt as well without moving his left leg, stuck in a cast.

They would have to recast the role or postpone the show because of this, but Kurt and Blaine would worry about that tomorrow. Tonight, it was just them.


End file.
